


Gaudeamus Igitur

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny gets his PhD





	Gaudeamus Igitur

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Gaudeamus Igitur**

CJ/Danny; many other West Wingers

Rating Adult – sex

Spoilers through end of series

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul

Feedback and criticism always welcomed

_Thursday May 16, 2013; Los Angeles, CA; University of Southern California; Graduate School Hooding Ceremony_

“Daniel Michael Concannon”

“Clap for Daddy.”

Abbey Bartlet put her hands around Caitlin's and gently pushed them against each other. Everyone else in the Concannon contingent joined in -- except for Josh, Hank, Rick, and Charlie, who were whistling, stomping, and cheering; and Paul Reeves, who was holding Paddy on his shoulders in order to give the not quite four year-old a clear view of his father. CJ was down by the stage, taking pictures like a pro.

“Assisting in Danny's hooding is former president Josiah Bartlet.”

Jed helped the Dean of the Annenberg School place the hood with its dark blue velvet trim and its cardinal and gold lining over Danny's head while the president of USC read some biographical data about the new Doctor of Philosophy.

“Danny already has three Pulitzer Prizes, two for articles written while he worked for the _Washington Post_ , and one for his biography of Leo McGarry. Later this summer, his latest book, a biography of the Pope, will be published. Danny successfully defended his dissertation last fall and has been teaching part-time with us this past semester. Next fall, he will join the University as an Assistant Professor in the Annenberg School of Journalism. That is, assuming Danny can survive the war that must be tearing at his soul. Danny received his Bachelor's degree from that institution that must not be named, the one near South Bend, Indiana.”

As the audience laughed in appreciation, Danny exchanged hugs with Jed, shook the hands of the dean and the university president, accepted his symbolic diploma and another handshake from the provost, and posed for a picture with the three academicians and President Bartlet. Then he and Jed returned to their places as the next doctoral degree recipient was summoned.

CJ returned to the group of neighbors and friends who were present to see Danny recognized for his work.

“Daddy doctor? Fix my ouchies?”

Paddy smiled at his mother from his perch, but gave no indication he wanted to get down. He was enjoying being taller than everyone else in the group. Luckily, Paul was willing to oblige the little boy.

“He's not that kind of doctor, honey,” CJ reminded her son as she and Abbey exchanged a six-month old baby and a camera.

_Later that same day; Santa Monica, CA; Concannon residence_

“Well, since Cindy's going to be a senior this fall and going off to college after that, I decided I wanted to do something with the rest of my life. But I've been out of the working world for more than sixteen years and I didn't have any real expectations. So when Nancy offered me a position on her staff, I jumped at the chance.”

Jessica was discussing her new position with “Road to a Better World” with Donna, Bonnie, Ginger, and Zoey.

“Well, Nancy says you're a very quick learner. Thank you.”

Bonnie took a plate and some _hors d'oeuvres_ from the catering staff waitress. This was one party that CJ was not going to attempt by herself. Between the neighbors, the members of the Bartlet bunch who had come to celebrate with them, and other friends, there would be well over one hundred people at the party.

“Mrs. Lyman?”

Donna turned at the sound of her name and saw fifteen year-old Carmen Muñoz coming toward her.

“Joannie's got the runs.” Carmen's nose twitched a little in distaste. “We put her in a pair of Maggie's undies, she messed hers. Mom has some Pedialite ™ if you'd like us to try giving her some of that.”

The Lymans had planned a week's visit with CJ and Danny after the festivities, so they had brought the children with them. The four little Lymans, Bonnie and Jean-Luc's Giselle, plus Paddy and the other children on the block were being watched by Carmen, Cindy, and Audra Feldman in the Muñoz' house.

“I'd better go check on her,” Donna told the young woman. “Let Josh know where I am, wherever he is?” she asked the others.

“He's part of the tavern singers,” Zoey volunteered, pointing through the glass wall separating the courtyard from the family room. The others turned and took in the sight of Danny, Sam, President Bartlet, Paul, Josh, Rick, Ken Robbins, Joel Feldman, and Steve, lifting glasses of Guinness and singing. The triple trio was surprisingly on key with their three part harmony

_“Gaudeamus igitur_  
Juvenes dum sumus  
Post jucundum juventutem  
Post molestam senectutem  
Nos habebit humus.”

However, the triple trio became a quartet (Danny, Sam, Paul, and Jed) by the middle of the second verse, with the former President doing a solo by the time the fourth verse ended.

Forty-five minutes later, Donna was back at the party.

“I called Dr. Campbell at home,” she told CJ and Diana. “He said there wasn't anything going around the DC area that he knew of. Next I checked with Margaret, who said that no one at the White House day care was sick. Hopefully, it's just something Joannie has. Dr. Campbell wants me to do the BRAT thing and keep her away from the boys. If it's okay with you, CJ, I'd like to bring her back here now, put her in our room.”

“Of course, it's okay with me! As if you had to ask! And we can put her on the couch in my office tonight,” CJ said. “Noah, Leo, and Micah Lyman were sleeping on the floor in Paddy's room and Joannie had the upper bunk bed. “ I've got an extra set of baby monitors somewhere, I think.”

“It won't be an inconvenience?” Donna asked.

“I haven't really used it much since Caitlin. And I don't think the Board of Directors will be as demanding as a presidency,” CJ laughed.

In mid-January, CJ gave Frank Hollis her resignation from “Road to a Better World”, telling him that she wasn't sure if and when she would want to return to the project. He tried to convince her not to leave, but to take an open-ended leave of absence.

“Frank, here's the thing: you need a president that knows the job is there for as long as he or she wants it. You can't guarantee that if I'm on leave. It's best I do it this way; the only thing I need is COBRA until Danny starts full-time at USC in the fall.”

However, Franklin Hollis didn't get to where he was without having contingency plans; he offered CJ a position on the Hollis Foundation Board of Directors. It would mean one meeting a month, plus maybe one two day event a year. The money would be about forty percent of what she was earning as president of the project. “It'll cover your COBRA,” Frank joked.

After discussing the offer with Danny, CJ told Frank she would accept the offer, “but I won't start until July.”

For the moment, Glen Walken was functioning as acting president, but the former president had told the Hollis' that he didn't want the job on a permanent basis. His decision became more understandable when Valentine's Day found Ainsley wearing a brilliant cut diamond solitaire on her left hand. Frank was still looking for a new president, but was optimistic that he would find someone soon.

“May I have your attention?” Sam's voice carried throughout the courtyard. “Could someone get the others?”

Hank and Steve went through the rest of the house, summoning everyone to the courtyard.

“Danny,” Jed Bartlet addressed the man of the hour as well as everyone else, we know that CJ said no gifts', but we decided not to listen to her.”

Sam handed a large box to Danny.

When opened, it contained a black doctoral robe with the three velvet bands in dark blue, an exact duplicate of the hood he had donned earlier in the day, and a black velvet tam.

“You'll need the regalia at least once a year, Danny. Renting it would be foolish,” the former president explained. “However, I want it known that Abbey's and my contribution was used only for the gown and the tam; I refused to contribute to USC colors!”

_Even later that night_

“I think she's done. Hold her a minute while I get up?”

CJ removed Caitlin from her breast and held the baby toward Danny.

“I'll take care of her.” Danny kissed CJ lightly as he got off the bed, then took the little girl and walked into the nursery.

When Danny returned to the bedroom, he noticed that CJ was still on the bed, still wearing nothing other than her panties. He felt himself stirring at the sight of her.

“Ditch the boxers.”

“Gladly,” he smiled as he removed them and walked toward the bed, the light from the lamp catching on the fine hairs of his naked body.

“Not so fast, Doctor Danny. Put on the hood and the tam.”

“CJ?”

“Please?” She smiled as she played with the elastic of her underwear.

_Saturday May 18_

“CJ, this is marvelous!”

Ellie grabbed a mini-quiche from the tray and popped it in her mouth.

Danny had taken their male guests and the men of the neighborhood sailing. The women were lazing by the pool and the hot tub. The younger children were over at the Hammash's, celebrating Manny's fifth birthday; the older ones who still needed supervision were at their own pool party at the Robbins' place, under the supervision of Jill Robbins and Becky Feldman.

“I'm not sure why we all didn't go to Commencement yesterday?” Abbey asked.

“Because it was the entire university, some 10,000 people being graduated _en masse._ Danny went because he wanted to, and because he could show off his new tam. I was happier just staying here with the kids, after all the excitement of Thursday.”

“Well, I think the ceremony and pageantry are nice,” Clara added her view.

“And I'm sure that your husband looking very dashing and distinguished in his robes has nothing to do with your opinion,” Abbey teased.

“I'm sure it has everything to do with it,” Clara replied with a big smile on her face, remembering Loyola Marymount's commencement.

“Yeah, there's something about a guy in a cape-like thing and a hat.”

“Now, CJ, why did you blush when Ellie said that? Inquiring minds want to know,” Diana asked.

After the minute or so of general laughter, Clara looked at everyone.

“I **am** going to miss all of you so very much.”

“And we'll miss you and Paul,” Jessica told the older woman.

“You leave for Lake Louise a week from Wednesday?”

“No, we're going to the Yucatan first, for two weeks, then a week in Banff, followed by taking the train across to Toronto, before ending up in DC.”

“You know, for a honeymoon like that, I think I would have been willing to wait for three months myself,” Laura Robbins sighed. “Ken and I had a week at Acapulco.”

“But you were so young. Isn't he taking you on a cruise through the Greek Islands this fall?” CJ asked. “That's a nice second honeymoon.”

“Says the lady who got taken to Scotland for her first,” Bonnie joked.

“Frank and I just had a weekend in Monterey,” Diana said. “Until that cruise to Alaska five years ago.”

“The one nine months before Maggie was born?” Aviva asked as the other women laughed and Diana blushed.

“Speaking of months,” Zoey said, “come November - “

“I **thought** you were glowing!”

“Charlie must be so happy!”

“As long as we're confessing,” Carol interrupted, “me, too.”

“Me, three.” Abbey looked at Ellie and gasped. She had known about Zoey, but not her middle daughter.

“And me,” Bonnie and Ginger spoke together. They looked at each other, and laughed. “Hurrah for Saint Valentine!”

_Monday May 20_

“Our men are really sweet, aren't they?” Donna sipped on her margarita as she and CJ lounged in the hot tub.

Josh and Danny had taken Paddy, Noah, and the triplets to the beach, leaving CJ and Donna with Caitlin. Two hours later, the woman who came in twice a week to help with the little girl rang the doorbell; Donna and CJ were women of leisure, at least until Caitlin needed another feeding.

“Yes, they are. Paddy loves doing things with Danny and Danny loves doing things with him. When Danny comes home from school, Paddy is waiting at the door for him, nine times out of ten. It's really kind of cute. They go into the den, Danny with a small scotch and Paddy with a glass of apple juice, and talk about their days.”

“What about bath and bedtime?” Donna asked.

“We alternate. Right now, Caitlin is feeding about the same time, so if I'm with Paddy, Danny's giving her a bottle. Luckily, that gives us at least an hour for ourselves, more if Danny doesn't have to grade papers or exams. How's everything working with you guys?”

“Well, Josh still takes them with him to the White House in the morning and he tries to stop in during the day. If I can get away earlier than he can, and I usually can, I come take the kids and the van, leaving him my car.”

“Excuse me. CJ?”

CJ and Donna looked up to see an African-American woman of medium height and build standing by a few feet from them. She was holding a bare-bottomed Caitlin in her arms.

“Honey, how long has she had this?” The woman pointed to a rosy pink rash on the infant's right inner thigh.

“It wasn't there when I changed her at ten, Maristella.” CJ stood up and stretched out her arms for her daughter. “She doesn't seem to be fussing. Let me go call Linda's office.”

“Let's hold off on that for a while, CJ. When we put her back for her nap, let's leave her bottom undiapered and just put a little cornstarch and water paste on the rash to soothe any itching. It may be nothing. We just don't want it spreading, especially into her genitalia. Here you go, sweetie.” The woman pulled a rattle from the right hip pocket of her medium blue culottes and distracted the child.

“Sounds good.” CJ put Caitlin into Maristella's outstretched hands and watched as the woman and child returned to the bedroom wing of the house.

“Your nanny seems very nice,” Donna observed.

“She's not really just a nanny. Maristella is a nurse practitioner, she has her Master's in Nursing Science. She's worked with Hospice for the past ten years. Right before Caitlin was born, she kind of burnt out with all that **that** involves and decided she needed a break. Her husband wanted her to just kick back and work with her garden, he's a custom furniture maker, has a shop in town, their son works with him, but she said she needed to work, she just wanted to do something happy and uplifting' for a while. Linda and Lupé recommended her to us, so we've had her since January. Right now, she's here two days a week, from eleven till four. It gives me time to run a few errands and to spend time with Paddy.”

“How's he adjusting to not being the only one?”

“Pretty well. Doing the man to man' thing with Danny helps. Also, he's been asking for a dog and we told him that having an animal is a big boy's privilege, so he's trying to show us that he's a big boy,” CJ laughed.

“And?”

“Next month, Danny will go to the shelter and choose. We want a young dog, but we don't want a puppy; I'm not ready to toilet train another kid just yet,” CJ laughed. “Danny says I can't go, I'd be too illogical, but I'm sure he'll be swayed by the most pitiful case. I just made sure Danny agreed that this dog will be fifty-fifty between the two of us.”

“We told Noah that he can have a gerbil or a hamster now, but a dog will have to wait for two years, when we move to the beach,” Donna said. “It just wouldn't work in the condo, with our hours and everything.” Then she changed the subject. “So, you really are going to do the stay-at-home thing?”

“Why do you sound so surprised? You did it.” CJ laughed.

“But just for the first year. And my situation was different; I had three infants and a toddler. So, is it Donna Reed' for you? I know Danny does a lot with Paddy, but what about the other stuff, the cooking and cleaning?”

“I still have Narcisia; in fact, she comes every week now. And Danny does an equal share of the laundry. I'm doing about seventy percent of the cooking, but that's okay. Danny was teaching on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; he tended to spend most of those days on campus, grading, prepping, and holding office hours, so his time here was pretty much free for us, except for the column and polishing the book. Come fall, he'll be teaching two classes on the Tuesday Thursday shift and a seminar on Friday morning, so we'll adjust accordingly.

“Donna, I don't know whether it's because of the kids, or because I know that Danny loves me, but for now, this feels right. I don't feel as if I'm any less of a person in my own right because Danny is carrying the load financially right now. I know that Danny feels good about being able to make it possible for me to have this time with the kids, but he doesn't pull any of that head of the household' crap. In any event, what do I have left to prove to the outside world? What more does anyone have the right to expect from me?”

“Well, if you're happy then I'm happy for you, CJ, but I was really glad to get back to work. For one thing, I missed the adult company, especially after Josh's mother went back to Florida, and then when she passed; for another, we really do need the income.” Donna smiled wryly.

“As far as the money goes, we've stopped prepaying principal on the place in Albion and we're saving a little less, but we're okay.

“There's enough adult company. Diana switched to subbing last winter. This is just between us, but Stevie started getting involved with a bad group of boys and she and Frank decided that maybe she should be home more often. And now that he's made Brigadier, he told her she doesn't have to even do that unless she really wants to, so she's here most of the time, as are Cindy, Clara, and Aviva. Laura runs her custom drapery and upholstery business from home, so she's here a lot. We do things together, take the kids on junkets, that sort of thing. Then, of course, Steve's here most of the time, and Paul's been here when he isn't teaching. In fact, his schedule complemented Danny's, so we still had two men around most of the time.”

“Paul seems to have fit right in with the rest of you,” Donna observed.

“He's that kind of guy. And he's been good for all of us. Right after her birthday, Maggie started teasing Paddy about being a little kid of three' while she was a big girl of four'. Diana and I tried to downplay it, but wondered why that started. Paul pointed out that Paddy, while still wanting to stay close to Maggie, was also trying to get close with Manny and Ricky, who teased him about his girlfriend'. He said that Derrick and Deborah went through something similar, even though she's all of thirty-nine minutes older than her brother.”

“I wondered why Paddy didn't ask if Maggie could go along with them today. So, is the great romance of the twenty-first century ended?”

“No, they made up', but Maggie's at the dentist. But she'll be with us tomorrow when we go to Disneyland.”

_Tuesday May 28; early morning_

Paul Reeves stretched carefully, taking care not to wake his wife. He looked around the guest room in the Concannon home, remembering the first time he had visited CJ and Danny. He remembered the bed as being very comfortable, but it was a lot more comfortable when shared with a woman you loved.

Yesterday, he and Clara had taken the last things from the house they had shared for three months. Some special pieces of furniture, the china, the silver, were sent to Clara's children. Most of the rest had been donated to the Habitat for Humanity resale store. Only the bedroom set was being shipped to Washington, to replace the one that had been Paul and Alicia's.

Later today, they would sign the papers that would transfer the property to Jesse Muñoz and Nancy Estevez. Tomorrow, they would fly to the Yucatan for the start of their delayed honeymoon. In a little over a month, they would be settling as a couple into their life together in Washington, buying new furniture and furnishings.

Paul smiled as he looked down on Clara's peaceful face, on her slight frame under the sheet and light blanket. “Thank you,” he prayed to the God he had chosen to serve, “for bringing us together, for giving us each someone else to love.”

It was funny how they both knew, even before they consummated their relationship, that they belonged with each other. Their first night together was in a hotel north of Malibu. Paul was nervous, but tried very hard to hide his discomfort. He knew that Clara was nervous also, especially when she saw him nude and aroused. From the pictures in her house, he knew that Cosmo was a slight man, not much taller, not much stockier than his wife. Paul assumed that Clara's late husband's genitalia was in proportion to his build and although Paul knew that it wasn't how much you had but how you used it, he also knew that between the size difference and the fact that Clara had been celibate for almost nine years, he would have to be cautious at first.

However, she adjusted easily to him and while it was apparent that Clara and Cosmo's bedroom repertoire was less varied than his and Alicia's, Clara was used to satisfying a man and being satisfied by one. His long sexual sabbatical had not affected his skills; he hoped that he and she weren't too obvious during this short stay with CJ and Danny.

Paul formally asked Clara to marry him the night before the party and the earthquake; it was the first time he spent the night with her in the house.

In the morning, when they woke, Clara asked him if he had time to go shopping that afternoon.

“For what?” he smiled as he trailed his hand over her breast and down toward her navel. “Other than a ring, of course.”

“New bedroom furniture, drapes, linens, paint.”

He reached down and deeply kissed her, moved by her understanding.

The earth moved. It took them a minute to realize that it wasn't all just emotion.

Over the next few weeks, they met each other's families and finalized their plans.

In February, they married in a small ceremony attended by their families and their friends on the block. Clara's son, the Greek Orthodox priest, witnessed their vows. Derrick was his father's best man; Clara's older daughter stood up with her mother.

Paul moved his things into the house and for three months, he became part of the community. There were family events, adults only activities, and male-bonding excursions. For the first time since Alicia fell ill, he was really enjoying himself.

Paul especially enjoyed partnering with Steve in providing an adult male presence for the block during the day when he wasn't at Marymount. Like Danny, he marveled at Steve's total control of the women and girls of the neighborhood. He and Danny teased the financial consultant over the irony of someone with Steve's sexual preference having such a command over the female of the species.

“Actually, I think it's the fact that there is no physical attraction that makes them so amenable to me,” Steve laughed. “They know, subconsciously, that there's no need for any pretense.”

Yesterday was an emotional day for Clara and she was probably still mentally exhausted. Parting with the material relics of a happy life with someone who had loved you, who had given you children, was a heart-wrenching experience, even when new love had entered your life. Their lovemaking last night was sweet and gentle. Afterward, Clara told him that she was glad to be spending the rest of her life with him.

Paul slipped carefully out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He pulled on some summer-weight sweats, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and went in search of coffee.

“CJ?” Paul walked into the kitchen, lured by the smell of the coffee then stopped at the sight of the nursing mother. “I'm sorry; I'll come back.”

“Don't be silly; I remember how much you need that first cup. It's decaf, of course.”

CJ draped a blanket over her shoulder and the head of her daughter, but not before Paul had time to reflect that, in an alternate universe, it could have been a dark-haired child with _café au lait_ coloring being nourished by the creamy breast of a younger CJ.

“We're going to miss you both. I wish you were staying. And not just for the educational benefits,” CJ laughed.

The neighborhood had gathered together one Friday night in early March; they were celebrating Billy and Sally Rogers' anniversary. Nancy and Jesse were late to the party.

“That was the most boring pre-Cana conference class ever,” Nancy said as the couple apologized for being late. “It was the class on sex.”

“A boring sex talk?” Danny laughed.

“I swear the guy was just reading from a textbook,” Jesse added. “If you closed your eyes, you would think you were listening to Ben Stein. The moderator apologized after the guy left, said that the original lecturer was sick. They've rescheduled her, but we won't be able to make it.”

“Well, it's a shame you couldn't hear the guy that spoke to us the Valentine's Day before Maggie and Paddy were born,” Frank Muñoz told his nephew. “He really knew his stuff. What was his name, honey?” Frank turned to his wife.

When Diana mentioned the priest's name, Paul told the group that he had trained with the man. In fact, the two of them taught premarital classes in tandem for a while when both of them were in Kentucky.

“If you'd like,” Paul told Jesse and Nancy, “I could go over the material with you.”

“What about the rest of us?” Ken Robbins asked. “CJ, Danny, Frank, and Diana really piqued our curiosity when they told us about the sex talk'. We'd be interested.” He looked at Laura and smiled. “You're never too old to learn.”

“Okay, next Friday at our place,” Paul laughed. “Sex 101 for Couples.”

“May we come?” Hank asked.

“Sure. Some of the anatomy lessons wouldn't apply, but the relationship things would. However, except for Jesse and Nancy, no one from off the block, and none of the kids. Timmy, if you or Jimmy are free and want to back me up on the physiology?”

Unfortunately, both of the doctors were on duty that night.

Jessica volunteered oversee the children. “I doubt I'll ever marry again; I won't be needing any refresher classes.”

“Never say never. You've gone back to work. Who knows what the future may hold. I'm not saying you have to go looking, but remain open to the possibility.” Clara looked over at her husband and smiled.

After Paul's presentation the next week, the group decided that they should take advantage of each other's skills. In April, Ken gave a presentation on basic legal information and right before Danny's graduation, Steve went over some tax and financial planning matters. Next month, Sally Rogers would be talking about insurance. Over the summer, the Jenkins twins would lead an “Owner's Manual for the Human Body” discussion and Danny volunteered to show the block “what the schools are no longer teaching your kids about grammar, composition, and spelling and how to do teach them yourself”.

“Seriously, Paul, I really wish you and Clara were staying here. I know that Marymount offered you a position. I have my sources,” CJ said as Paul raised his eyebrow, “so don't deny it.”

“Yes, they did. But CJ, even if Clara and I had decided to stay in LA, we couldn't have stayed here, in that house. For three months, it was okay, because it was temporary. But there was no way I could have lived with Clara in Cosmo's house for the long term. And there was no way she could have lived there with me long term. Alicia and Cosmo will always be there, and we don't want to forget them, but we want memories, not ghosts.”

“If you and Clara had said something, I'm sure someone would have traded. Jessica's place is similar. Excuse me.” CJ turned to the side, switched Caitlin, and readjusted the blanket.

“I don't know if that would have worked either. DC is best for us; neither of us have any history there. We'll be moving into the rectory, so it will be a new home for both of us. It's what's right – a new life in a new home. CJ, if you are ever in a similar situation, God forbid, remember that.”

“Paul, I hope to God that if I ever have to deal with that, that you - “

“Sweetheart, anytime, anything, anywhere, you need me, you call me.” Paul stood up, walked over to CJ, and lightly kissed her cheek. “God did a good thing for me when he brought you into my life so many years ago. If I haven't said it before, thank you for introducing me to Clara.”

“He did a good thing for both of us.”


End file.
